Jeffrey Dean Morgan
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | residence = Rhinebeck, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1991–present | spouse = * }} | children = 2 }} Jeffrey Dean Morgan (born April 22, 1966) is an American actor of film and television. He is known for his roles as John Winchester in the fantasy horror series Supernatural (2005–2007; 2019), Denny Duquette in the medical drama series Grey's Anatomy (2006–2009), the Comedian in the superhero film Watchmen (2009), Jason Crouse in the political drama series The Good Wife (2015–2016), Negan in the horror drama series The Walking Dead (2016–present), and Harvey Russell in Rampage (2018). Early life Morgan was born in Seattle, Washington, to Sandy Thomas and Richard Dean Morgan. He attended Ben Franklin Elementary School, Rose Hill Junior High, and Lake Washington High School in Kirkland, Washington, where he played football and captained the basketball team. He went on to play basketball at Skagit Valley College before being sidelined by an injury. Career Starting with Uncaged (1991), Morgan has appeared in over 25 feature films. However, the bulk of his work has been in television. He was a major character in the 1996–97 television series The Burning Zone, appearing in eleven of its nineteen episodes. In 2005 and 2006, Morgan simultaneously appeared in three television series: in the CW series Supernatural as John Winchester, in a recurring role on ABC's Grey's Anatomy as heart transplant patient Denny Duquette, and as Judah Botwin in two episodes of the Showtime series Weeds. He has also guest-starred in a number of television series, including ER; JAG; Walker, Texas Ranger; Angel; CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; Sliders; The O.C.; and Monk. In 2007, Morgan was cast in a proposed project by Grey's Anatomy creator Shonda Rhimes. The series, tentatively titled "Correspondents", was to have started production in summer 2007. ABC instead picked up a spin-off of Grey's Anatomy, called Private Practice, that was also created by Rhimes. As a result, "Correspondents" was shelved. In 2007, Morgan starred in the film The Accidental Husband, which finished filming in March 2007 and was released on DVD in 2009. Morgan starred in the thriller The Resident in 2011 along with his P.S I Love You (2007) co- star Hilary Swank. He also appeared in the drama film Days of Wrath in 2008. In 2009, Morgan portrayed The Comedian, a cigar-chomping antihero, in Watchmen, based on Alan Moore's graphic novel. The same year, Morgan appeared in Taking Woodstock, and played Clay in a comic book movie adaptation of The Losers. He also played Jeb Turnbull in the DC comic book movie "Jonah Hex" Morgan appeared in the Texas crime thriller Texas Killing Fields as a homicide detective in 2011. The following year, Morgan starred in the television drama series Magic City, which centered on mob life in 1950s Miami. The same year, Morgan appeared in the horror thriller The Possession, and the war film Red Dawn. It was announced in January 2014, that Morgan had been cast in the lead role in Jonás Cuarón's Desierto. '' on June 29, 2015|thumb|left|upright]] In 2014, Morgan played Charlie Peters, the owner of the Cake House, in the season finale of Shameless. In November 2014, Morgan was cast as Joe DiMaggio opposite Kelli Garner as Marilyn Monroe in The Secret Life of Marilyn Monroe, a Lifetime four-hour miniseries based on J. Randy Taraborrelli's book of the same name. In 2015, Morgan portrayed Deaf Smith in Texas Rising, a five-part mini-series which aired on the History Channel. Also in 2015, Morgan became a regular cast member for season 2 of the CBS sci-fi drama Extant. He also appeared in an uncredited role in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, as Bruce Wayne's father, Thomas Wayne. In 2015, Morgan took on the role of freelance investigator Jason Crouse, opposite Julianna Margulies, in the popular CBS TV series The Good Wife, until that series' conclusion in spring 2016. That year, Morgan began his role as Negan on the AMC TV series The Walking Dead. He made his first appearance in the sixth-season finale on April 3, 2016 and served as the primary antagonist of the seventh and eighth seasons.‘Walking Dead’: Negan to Be Played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan Variety On May 28, 2017, Morgan drove the 2017 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport Pace Car to lead the starting field of the 101st Indianapolis 500. In September, Morgan appeared in a commercial for the online game Evony. Morgan reprised his role as John Winchester in the thirteenth episode of the fourteenth season of Supernatural, which will serve as the 300th episode of the series, which aired on February 7, 2019. Personal life On May 30, 1992, Morgan was married to actress Anya Longwell in Las Vegas."Nevada Marriage Index, 1956–2005," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:VVRP-JDM : accessed 18 February 2016), Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Anya Longwell, 30 May 1992; from "Nevada, Marriage Index, 1956–2005," database, Ancestry (http://www.ancestry.com : 2007); citing Clark, Nevada, United States, County Book 618, p. C358929, archive film number 924712, Nevada State Health Division, Carson City, and Clark County Marriage Bureau, Las Vegas. They divorced in 2003. In 2007, he was briefly engaged to his former Weeds costar Mary Louise Parker; their engagement ended in April 2008. In 2009, Morgan began a relationship with actress Hilarie Burton. The couple's son was born in March 2010. In March 2018, Burton announced on Instagram that their daughter was born in February 2018. Morgan and Burton made their home in the town of Rhinebeck in Dutchess County, New York on a working farm with cows, chickens and alpacas. Since 2014, they have been co-owners (along with Morgan's friend, actor Paul Rudd) of Samuel's Sweet Shop, a Rhinebeck candy store they saved from being closed after the previous owner, a friend of theirs, died suddenly. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * }} Category:1966 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Seattle Category:People from Kirkland, Washington